Step Up
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Elle Bishop is a Street Dancer with a troubled past and present. Claire Bennet is a traditional ballerina. What will happen when these two girls and two styles of dance Collide?
1. Chapter 1

Inside of a darkly lit house at night in Baltimore, there was a party going on. Benjamin "Knox" Washington was currently making out with a girl. Everything was going great until his brother Damon showed up.

"Yo Knox" Damon said. "This place is whack."

"Who is this clown?" The girl asked.

"This is my brother Damon." Knox replied.

"Well I'll leave you to baby-sit then." The girl said.

"Man why do you keep cockblocking me?" Knox asked as he shoved Damon.

"You know these girls are stuck up anyway." Damon responded. "She probably wouldn't have given you any anyway. Where's Blondie?"

"Where do you think?" Knox questioned.

That's where I come in. That's me, the blonde in the middle of the floor. I went through all of the moves. My name is Elle Bishop and while I may be a girl, I don't act like one. I don't really dress like either except for the tank tops that I wear because they're great for dancing in. I certainly don't date like girls. Well I don't really date at all but occasionally, I find a girl to fuck around with. It's all about hooking up. I don't really have time for a girlfriend with the life that I lead. I don't think a girl would real go for a girl that lives in a foster home really.

Suddenly I was shoved by a guy. It was D.L. He thought he was king of the world.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?" He asked me.

"We was just dancing." His girl said. Oh god she's one of those girls. You know nothing turns me off more than people that talk like that. I don't have anything against black people but how does talking like you're living on the streets make you cool. I'm pretty sure that D.L. has a nice home for his hos."

"I don't see your name on her." I remarked as D.L. charged at me and we began to brawl. At that time, Knox and Damon came down the stairs. Knox pulled me away just as D.L. pulled his gun out.

"Come on we should go." Knox said as he led me out.

Once we were outside, I was the first one to speak.

"I could have handled him you know." I remarked. "I could've fried him."

"Yeah in front of like fifty people." Knox commented. "I could've have pummeled him to the ground his all of that fear but we really need to keep these a secret."

"How come you two are the only one with these freaky powers?" Damon asked. "I want to be able to walk through walls or something."

"Oh crap, it's D.L." Knox said as we hid behind some trash cans. Damon decided to throw a bottle at his car. Luckily it missed by a mile.

"I am the only one that's trying not to get us all killed?" Knox asked.

"I'm not scared of D.L." Damon argued. Poor Damon, he has a Napoleon complex.

"Then why did you wait until he was so far away to throw it?" Knox questioned. "And yeah you are. I could sense that from a mile away."

Damon started to throw some more bottles and soon we were all throwing stuff until Damon's bottle ended up breaking a window.

We all went over by the window to assess the damage.

"Wow you really did it." I remarked.

"Wait I know this place." Damon replied. "This is that school."

"There's no way this is a school." I disagreed as Damon proceeded to break the rest of the window and enter. Ah, breaking and entering, such a juvenile crime.

"Come on." He said. Knox and I both entered. We began to walk through it.

"This place looks like a museum." I commented.

"Damon's right it is a school." Knox said as I walked over to a plaque. "Maryland School of Arts."

"Who do you think goes here?" Damon asked.

"Rich kids it looks like." I remarked after looking through the glass cases. "And guys who wear tight clothes."

"At least they look good in them." Damon commented. Knox threw his hands up.

"Even I wouldn't say something that gay." I remarked.

"That's not what I meant." Damon babbled as we all went into a theatre.

"Looks like they were setting up some sort of play." Knox said.

We all jumped on the stage. "Maybe this place is like that movie _Fame_." I said.

"What?" Knox asked.

"You know the with song that goes: _Fame I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly." _I sang.

"I did not know you listened to music like that." He responded as he threw a pillow at me. Reflexively, I shot a burst of electricity out and essentially vaporized it. Damon then knocked over one of the vase things and shattered it.

"Why do you keep breaking things?" Knox scolded.

"It's okay these people can pay to replace it." I responded as I threw another one of them to the ground. We proceeded to destroy everything and mess with the costumes. I even put on one of the dresses. Knox was messing with the curtain when he was tackled by a security guard. Damon decided to run toward the exit. I ran at the security guard which gave Knox enough time to get free. He was able to subdue me easily because he was much bigger than me.

"Go!" I shouted to Knox as he ran. I could have handled the guy but I would probably have to kill him and I really didn't want to kill anyone else.

"How very noble of you." The guard commented.

"Let me go you fucking rent-a-cop!" I shouted. I tried to struggled but I knew it was no use.

I was arraigned a week later. It wasn't exactly something that was new to me.

"Ms Bishop, you are charged with breaking and entering, vandalism, and assaulting an officer." The judge said. "Where are your foster parents?"

"My foster mom tried to get off work." I replied.

"I see you've been here before." The judge replied. "200 hours of community service to be served at the scene of the crime. Though, I'll reduce to 100 if you tell me the names of the other two perpetrators."

"I'm not doing that." I responded. Other than my half-sister Molly, Knox and Damon were the closest thing to family that I had.

"Then 200 it is." The judge said as she banged her gavel. I knew that would make the sentence official. I took the paper from her and was on my way out.

As I walked, Lisa, my foster mom showed up. "I got here as fast I could." She said. I just handed her the papers and we headed back to the house that was also inhabited by her husband Hank, Molly, and this other foster kid Micah.

"What'd she get?" Hank asked

"200 hours." Lisa replied.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "As long as you have your beer, you're happy."

"I just want us to have a nice dinner." Lisa remarked.

"I'm not hungry.' I responded as I headed upstairs to my room and laid on the bed.

About an hour later, Molly came into my room.

"I thought you agreed to knock." I said.

"Are you going to jail?" She asked. "Cause that's where my dad is."

"I'm not going to jail." I answered as I ruffled her hair a little. "Though I might if you don't learn how to knock."

"You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"Yes you know I don't like to do that to people, not after what I did to Mom." I assured. When I was around 12, I accidentally started a fire in our house that ended up killing our mom and my dad (who I hated so I wasn't upset about that). But it resulted in the two of us being put in foster care.

On Monday, after school, I stood outside the arts school and slowly walked in.

So I wanted to do my own Eclaire Movie adaption. After much thought, I eventually decided on this one. It seems that I have used an interesting cast of characters so far. I also would like to make it clear that only Elle, Knox, and Claire will have their powers. This story will be mostly about dancing. I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday, after school, I stood outside the arts school and slowly walked in. The first thing that I noticed was that there were a lot of people in the hallways. At first it looked just like my school. Then I noticed what the people were wearing. It was a lot of tight clothing to be sure. Very true to the photo that I saw. I continued to walk, hoping to find the principal's office. I think she was called something else here but I didn't really care. I walked through the rooms and saw stuff that I didn't expect. There were people doing ballet, singing, playing instruments, I think some acting, and some sculpting. I guess they did teach art at arts school.

I eventually found the office of _Director _Petrelli. She was talking on the phone.

"I'm Elle Bishop…" I started before she cut me off

"Come in Ms. Bishop." She interrupted. Her voice was very stern and she sounded rather pissed off. I wasn't hard to see why. I sat in the chair while she finished talking on the phone about some fundraiser and a showcase. It seemed like that was the type thing that they did at a place like this.

"Well I see that you're full of remorse." She commented. "Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions?"

"Yeah 200 hours." I replied.

"It's a little more complicated than that." She responded. "You see the amount of damage of you caused is roughly 2 million dollars. Most of the students here are on scholarship which also totals about 2 million. In other words you just cost someone their future."

"Sorry." I said.

"You seem to be." She remarked.

"Look I'm just here to do my hours." I replied. "We don't have to make this bigger than it is."

"Very well." She sighed. "It says here that you get out of school at 2:00. You are to report here by 2:10 and stay here until 5:40."

"Okay." I replied, thinking that was what she wanted to hear. "So what I am going to be doing, posing for pictures or something?"

"Actually we have something different planned." She said as she stood up. "Come with me I have someone that's been dying to meet you."

I followed her, having no idea where we going. We eventually stopped in front of the janitor.

"Mr. Parkman." The woman called.

"Director Petrelli." He greeted.

"This is Elle Bishop." She stated. "Your new intern"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"No I'm not Ms. Bishop." She said as the fat guy handed me the mop. "I would like daily report on her activities."

After I got done mopping up the ladies room, I found out that I was supposed to wear a uniform which was a blue jumpsuit. I left the zipper open ever so slightly so if you looked hard enough you could see my boobs. The outfit was completely unflattering but at least I made it look good. I wore my hair in ponytail to go with it. I went through the classrooms with a big rolling trash can and started to collect the trash. Some of the rooms were empty and others were having class like this dance studio. I had tried ballet when I was younger but I gave up on up quickly because I thought it was too girly. I looked around to see people mostly girls dancing. That was definitely a perk of being forced to do this. I did get to see a bunch of hot and sweaty dancers even if what they were doing wasn't my style. I entered the room to pick up the trash.

Across the room, some of the girls noticed that I walked in.

"Who is that? She is really hot." A girl named Simone asked. Her friend Claire stared at her. "Don't look at me like that. You know you go both ways."

"Yeah but you don't." Claire reminded her. "And you have a boyfriend anyway."

"I think he would appreciate me noticing the beauty of another woman." Simone responded. "Besides it would probably turn him on as well. I'm pretty sure that is every guy's fantasy."

Claire just huffed and walked my way.

"Hi." I said. She smiled then looked away before looking away again to start to dance. Oh yeah she likes me. I watched her dance and I had never really seen another girl dance like that. She was basically leading the whole class. I always did wonder what it would be like to be with another dancer. You know they say dancers are really good in bed. I can pretty much prove that case because I know that I have the moves. I'm the best dancer that I know and I'm not conceded.

"Excellent class." The teacher said.

Claire walked over by this guy but I'm pretty sure that he was gay.

"Good job, Claire." He said.

"I'll see you at rehearsal, Zack." She replied as he walked away.

I was about to walk over to her but a different guy beat me to it. It was Claire's boyfriend, West.

"Hey baby." He said as he kissed her. "Do you me to walk you to your next class?"

"Yeah I just need to go to my locker first." Claire replied as she grabbed a bag that I assumed was hers off the floor. Typical. Girls like that always have boyfriends.

"Hey guys is that girl our new janitor?" Simone asked.

"She's not a janitor." West stated. "That's the girl who trashed the theatre."

"Really?" Claire asked in disbelief as she looked back at me one last time.

I went out to dumpster to empty what I collected. As soon as I got out there, a car drove up. It was an older car and Knox was in the driver's seat. Damon was on the passenger side.

"Hey working girl." Knox teased. "Wanna give this thing and wash and wax?"

"You need to cool it. I know that car belongs to somebody." I stated. That was one of the things that we did. We stole cars and sold them before anybody could report them. It was one of our many sources of income.

"That's why I brought it over for you to take to Jesse's." Knox replied. "And make sure that he pays us for the last one too."

Some of the girls from the school walked by and smiled.

"Damn these girls look like the ones from the T-Pain video." Damon commented.

"They may look like them but they don't dance like them." I responded.

"What do they dance like?" Knox asked.

"Like this." I replied as I started to go through some of that ballet stuff. Knox and Damon were cracking up seeing me like that.

Back inside, Simone and Claire were walking through the halls.

"Will stop thinking about the showcase for one minute?" Simone asked.

"It's not just that, it's everything." Claire remarked.

"Hey Claire." A guy named Isaac said as he walked up to them. He was carrying a CD.

"Hey Isaac.' Claire greeted.

"So I've got this new track I wanted you to listen to." Isaac explained. "It's basically the same one that you're using but I mixed it a little. I think it will really take your routine to the next level."

"Next level?" Claire asked in disgust as she walked away. Isaac quickly followed her.

"Not that's it already at the next level but…" He continued.

"You should just quit while you're behind." Simone interrupted as she walked away and Isaac went in the same direction. Claire stopped to look out the window. She looked and saw that I had completely unzipped the top of my jumpsuit and was now down to my tank top. By now I was performing some of my own moves. The way that dancing ought to be done. I continued dancing until I noticed that she was looking at me. She went out of sight and that was basically when the boys left.

The next day I decided to get off school a little early for a basketball game. I may be a girl but I can play with the big boys. Beside most of the strategy was pass the ball to Knox and let him do all of the work. I like to add a little static to the ball which would cause the other guys to drop if they stole it from me. Knox was wearing gloves. We ended up winning the game and the money.

After the game, I head to the school. I rushed past the director's office.

"You're late.' She said which caused me to stop.

"No I'm not." I argued.

"Really? So you're just sprinting because you're eager to get to the supply closet?" She asked facetiously.

"It's like 15 minutes.' I replied. 'Don't I get a grace period?"

"You've neither earned nor are you entitled to one." She stated. "But you will stay 15 minutes later."

God she was such a bitch.

Meanwhile the in the studio, Claire was sitting down when Zack walked in on crutches.

"Oh my god Zack what happened?" She asked.

"I came down on it badly in class." Zack explained.

"Are you going to be okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah the doctor said it's just but I need to stay off of it." He added. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault." Claire replied. "You're not invincible."

"Yeah but I know how much the showcase means to both of us." He responded. "Maybe you could find someone else to rehearse with and I'll be back before you know it."

I changed into my uniform and began to do the meaningless chores. I was changing light bulbs, mopping and vacuuming. I went into sweep the studio and saw that Isaac was there with his keyboard.

"Hey." I greeted. "What's up?"

"What's up babe?" He asked. I frowned a little.

"I'm just gonna make it clear now that I don't like guys like that." I stated.

"That's cool." He replied.

"So where are you from anyway?" I asked.

"I grew up around Macula Homes." He explained.

"That's where my friend Knox is from." I responded. "He lives over in Heritage now."

"Yeah I don't live there anymore." Isaac said. "I live with my aunt. So see you around, maybe we can talk again later."

I guess it wouldn't to make a friend at this place. A little bit later I noticed that Claire was talking to West.

"Come on West." Claire pleaded. "I need your help."

"I really can't." West replied. "You know that I'm really busy with meeting with labels."

"It's just for a few weeks." Claire explained. "I just need someone to rehearse with. Isaac can find time to help me."

"Well no offense but Isaac isn't as involved as I am." West pointed out. What a douche. "I'm sure that you can find someone."

With that he walked away. You see that was what you call a bad boyfriend. If she would my girlfriend I would do whatever she wanted me to do. Not that I do the whole girlfriend thing but I'm just saying.

So Claire called in a bunch of guys to see if she could find a partner. I was changing lights while this was happening. So I got a front seat to watch each one of them fail epicly. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I didn't expect to get entertainment while I worked The last guy walked out and she held her head between her hands. I kind of felt bad for her.

I walked over to her and said. "I'll do it."

So here is where we meet more characters. I tried to keep Elle as close to her character as possible. It should be pretty easy to see what will happen here even if you haven't seen the movie. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

So Claire called in a bunch of guys to see if she could find a partner. I was changing lights while this was happening. So I got a front seat to watch each one of them fail epicly. I couldn't help but giggle a little. The last guy walked out and she held her head between her hands. I kind of felt bad for her.

I walked over to her and said. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Claire asked.

"That thing that you're doing." I replied.

"You want to lift me? I don't think so." Claire responded. "You're not going to use me to get out of cleaning windows even if you could dance or could lift me."

"One I'm not trying to use you to get out of anything." I explained. Though I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better. "And two I saw you watching me dance the other day."

"I can find somebody else." She remarked. "Somebody male."

"Okay I was just trying to help." I replied as I grabbed my supplies and began to walk away. "Good luck."

Before I got too far she called back to me.

"Wait!" She shouted. "I'm probably going to regret this but let's see if you can catch me."

She began to run toward me and put both arms around her. I began to move her around a little to show that I knew what I was doing. I then held her bridal style and asked. "Now what?"

"You can put me down." She instructed as I set her down. I couldn't help but wonder if she felt the spark. "Okay so you can lift me though I feel a little weird about dancing with another girl. I mean most of my career I've danced with…"

"Guys?" I asked. "Well I hear things and from what I heard you only need someone to rehearse with until whatshisname comes back. It's not like I would be performing with you."

"I'll have to talk to Director Petrelli." Claire said.

"Okay then let's go talk to her." I said.

The two of us went to Director Petrelli's office. Claire asked if it was okay. I wandered the office to truly check out what was in it.

"Absolutely not." Director Petrelli said. "Have you thought about choreographing a solo?"

"I wouldn't have time to do a good one." Claire replied.

"What about auditioning the sophomores?" The woman asked.

"I've tried them out and there's no one good enough who has the time." Claire explained.

"Are you sure she can dance?" Petrelli asked.

"She's adequate." Claire commented.

"Adequate?" I scoffed. I was much better than adequate.

"See that's my problem." Petrelli pointed out. "She isn't taking any of this seriously."

I walked over to the desk. "I'm sorry but you people are talking about dancing like it's rocket science." I said.

"Are you sure there's no else?" Petrelli asked. I think we were beginning to wear her down.

"Not anybody good." Claire replied. "It will just be for a few weeks until Zach gets better."

"Yeah just till Zach gets better." I repeated. Even though, I was probably a better dancer than gay boy.

"You're taking a big risk doing this, Claire." Petrelli reminded her. "This is your senior piece."

"I know." Claire remarked.

"Don't make me regret my decision." Petrelli warned me. I felt like highfiving Claire but I refrained from doing so.

"2:30 tomorrow." Claire instructed. "Bring your tights."

"Wait tights?" I asked but she had already walked off. I didn't own a pair of tights. I haven't worn tights since I was little.

I went home for home for dinner and I use that term lightly because it was really just Hardee's and involved Hank sitting in the living room watching TV, Micah running around like crazy, and Lisa chasing him.

At Claire's house, she sat with home at the dinner table.

"Did anything happen at school today?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"I found a new partner for the showcase." Claire replied.

"Your applications for Cornell and Brown arrived today." Her mother responded. Claire frowned. "You remember our deal. If you don't get a job from the showcase, you'll apply for these schools."

The next day Claire arrived at studio at 2:25. She began to warm up. At about 2:29, I walked through the door wearing a jacket, tank top, and jeans. Claire glared at me.

"What I'm not late." I remarked.

"You're not dressed either." She replied. "You can change in the bathroom."

I took of my jacket. "Done." I said.

"I told you to bring tights." She remarked, sounding annoyed.

"I would but I don't have them anymore and they haven't fit me since I was five." I commented.

"What about your shoes?" She asked.

"I move better with them on." I answered.

"Afraid of slipping?" She teased. I smirked at her as I took my shoes off.

"Okay we'll start with a combination." She said as she went through a series of moves. I had memorized it but I decided to play dumb a little. "Okay we'll go slower."

I laughed on the inside as she showed me all of the steps. I even kept up my charade but missing a few steps. But it may it seem to her like I was learning them and I think that would help me get on her good side.

"So you're really doing this." West stated as he walked in.

"Yeah." Claire replied.

"Why don't you take a break maybe get some coffee." He suggested.

"I really can't. We have a lot of work to do." She responded.

"Okay fine. Sorry I interrupted your girl time." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in offense.

"Nothing in fact I think it's great that Claire is taking up your cause." He said. Okay I wanted to zap this guy.

"Good cause we could take this outside if you want." I remarked.

"Those are big words coming from someone so small." West countered.

"Okay both of stop." Claire interrupted, standing between us. I stepped back. "West, we'll meet later."

"Okay." He said as he walked away, glaring at me on the way out.

"What?" I asked after he left.

"Again." Claire instructed.

That night, Knox, Damon, I were driving one of _our_ cars to Jesse's. We entered his garage. Jesse walked out eating some Chinese food. I wasn't going to say what I had to say about that.

'Hey Jesse." Knox said. "We heard you're having a party this weekend. We'd love to be on the guest list."

"Uh huh." Jesse refused. "Not after what happened last time."

"That wasn't even us." Knox argued.

"Yeah that was all D.L." I added.

"We should take this car to Sullivan's. We could probably get more money." Knox whispered.

"I'm sorry. Yeah you could take this to Sullivan's." Jesse remarked. "That's my problem with you. You have no loyalty. In fact why don't you get me a Lexus to get back in my good graces?"

"We'll get your Lexus." I muttered.

"What was that, Blondie?" Jesse demanded.

"Nothing." I replied as I got in the driver's seat.

"So can I still come to the party?" Damon asked.

"Damon come on." Knox ordered as we drove off. My only question is what were we going to do with this?

This was definitely becoming a routine. Once again, Claire and I were rehearsing the next day.

"Okay step, turn, pique." She instructed.

"What the hell is a pique?" I asked in frustration. "I didn't pay attention okay."

She showed me what it was and I did with a sigh.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just this whole routine is stiff and boring." I commented.

"Stiff and boring?" She questioned.

"Yes you know what I'm talking about." I said.

"Well that's the way that it is." She responded. "So we need to be facing each other at the end."

We went through the routine and at the end, we were inches apart. She looked at me surprised. It was at that moment that Simone walked in.

"Whoa." She commented.

Claire instantly backed away from me. "Elle's helping me rehearse into Zach gets back." She babbled.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?" Simone questioned

"We have to get back to work." Claire hastily said.

"And I don't get to watch?" She asked as Claire began to shoo her out the door. It was funny seeing her flustered. "Is she really that bad?"

Claire didn't answer because she closed the door.

After we were done we met outside the auditorium. It was definitely dark out.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Claire said awkwardly. It was obvious that she felt something for me. But I wasn't going to make a move that just wouldn't be right even though her boyfriend is a douche.

In the morning, Simone and Claire were outside of Starbucks.

"I really want you to come see my sing with Adam next Saturday." Simone conversed. "Maybe you could bring Elle."

"Will you stop?" Claire asked.

"What West isn't around and you and I both know that she's hot." Simone remarked. "Stop denying the obvious because it's so obvious."

"Fine she's good looking but she's irritating." Claire admitted.

"See you're guard's up. That must mean that you like her." Simone commented.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Claire said as she got up.

"Ooh defensive that must mean that you really like her." Simone added as Claire's phone beeped.

"Isaac just sent another MP3." I commented.

"Well you better listen to it now because you know he'll be calling you in five minutes to ask what you think." Simone responded.

"You know you've been getting on Isaac's case a lot lately." Claire remarked.

"Because he's annoying." Simone replied.

"Ooh defensive...wait what does that mean?" Claire teased.

"Just listen to the track." Simone ordered.

Claire pressed play and the track started.

"It's good." She commented.

"Whatever." Simone said.

Over the next week, Claire and I were really getting into the rehearsal. It was getting to the point where we were joking around with each other but I was definitely learning the routine. Director Petrelli even noticed our progress. By Friday I collapsed into my bed.

On Saturday Morning, I woke up to find Molly sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Lisa got us Captain Crunch." She stated. "Peanut Butter Captain Crunch. Told you she liked us."

"Just go." I replied.

"Fine" She said as she got up.

"Hey Molly." I called as she walked back. "Can I have some of that?"

"One bite" She told me.

I took a bite and then held onto before eventually giving it back to her.

On Monday, I was walking back from a basketball game with the boys.

"What's this?" Damon asked as Knox handed him some of the money.

"It's your share." Knox explained. "I scored more points so I get a bigger share."

Damon complained about his assists and I pointed out his clumsiness.

"It's getting late I should get going." I remarked.

"Let me get you a ride." Knox offered,

"I can do it." Damon replied.

"Can you do it?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He said.

"Fine. That car." Knox said as he handed his brother the crowbar.

"That car has an alarm." I pointed out after Damon was already over.

"Yeah I know." Knox chuckled.

Damon touched it and instantly the alarm went off. He dropped the crowbar and ran. Knox picked it up and we followed him.

"You set up!" Damon whined.

"I got us one." Knox said as I followed him.

I arrived at the school and found that there was apparently a class there. Where was Claire? I heard some singing and found Claire in the studio with Isaac and West. I waited till he was done singing to talk to her.

"Claire?" I asked.

"Look who's here." West remarked. "Sorry babe closed studio."

"First I do not like being called babe." I said to him before turning to Claire. "I thought we were going to rehearse."

"You're an hour late." Claire remarked.

"I had some things I needed to do." I replied.

"For an hour?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"You could have called me." Claire said.

"I don't have a phone." I defended. "Can't we just rehearse now?"

"No there are other dancers now!" Claire yelled.

"Why are you getting like this? I'm here every day." I replied. "I said I was sorry."

"Well sorry isn't good enough." She shouted.

"Yeah some of us take this seriously." I added. I was about this close to shocking him but instead I just left. That was it. I was done.

The next day Claire went to rehearsal and waited for me but I didn't show up. She found me cleaning outside, wearing my jumpsuit.

"Where were you?" She asked angrily

"Where was I when?" I countered.

"When we were supposed to be rehearsing." She shouted.

"Oh that. I didn't think that thing is gonna work for me." I remarked.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"I'm out." I reiterated. "Now if you'll excuse, I have work to do."

"You're just gonna quit without asking me?" She asked. "I can't believe this. I can't believe I trusted you. That was so stupid."

"Well people make stupid decisions everyday." I said. "Besides it didn't seem you wanted me anyway."

With that I headed back inside.

So I don't have much to say about this chapter except that I woud like more reviews. If you're reading this please click the green button and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

After I was done working, I walked to the motel where Knox was staying. I sat down and decided to watch basketball with him and Damon. Their mom was getting ready for work.

"You should get you feet off the table." Damon told Knox.

"Shut up." Knox replied.

"Benjamin, get off your feet off of the table!" Mrs. Washington shouted and Knox did so. "Now I want both of you to stay here. I don't want to here about anymore you getting in anymore trouble."

She kissed Damon on the head.

"Bye Mommy.' Damon said.

"Bye Mrs. Washington." I added.

She was actually a pretty good mom considering the circumstances. She did care about her children and she sorted of cared for me and she tried to provide for them.

Knox turned the game back on.

"Look at that, weak crossover." He pointed out.

"You think you're better than these guys?" I asked.

"Please." Knox scoffed.

"So why don't you try out?" I asked.

"For the Amway team?" Knox asked. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I always thought you could play for the school team." I commented.

"The school teams sucks." He replied.

"Maybe they wouldn't suck if you played." I argued.

"Is this part of your community service?" He questioned. "Cause you're going all Dr. Phil on me."

"I'm just saying you could be the next LeBron." I remarked.

"This has no credibility coming from you." Knox responded. "You quit everything that you start."

Okay now that hurt and the worst part is that it was completely true. God I was such a bitch to Claire. I mean it was my fault to begin with. I have to make things right.

Claire walked home to find her mother in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Where do you think?" Claire countered.

"You've been rehearsing what about your other school work?" Her mom asked.

"Rehearsing is the main part of my school work." Claire pointed out.

"I just don't think dancing…" Her mother started.

"What?" Claire asked. "When was the last time you even saw me dance?"

"That's not fair." The woman remarked.

"Well it doesn't matter." Claire responded. "Because the person I was rehearsing with quit today. You might get your dream after all."

The next day, school I sat outside of MSA and waited for Claire to walk out. When she did, I immediately jumped up.

"Claire…" I started.

"What you don't feel like cleaning today?" She asked icily.

"Okay I get it I was a bitch to you." I remarked.

"Damn right you were.' She added.

"Will you just let me say what I want to say?" I asked in frustration. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot and you have every right in the world to be mad at me. Now can we please go back to rehearsing?"

"No." She replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I can't trust you." She said.

"What do I got to do to get your trust back?" I asked. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes anything." I repeated. I suddenly didn't like where this was going.

"Okay I have somewhere I want you to come with me." She said. "And I have something that I want you to wear."

So Claire took me a ballet class that she was teaching and she made me wear one of her ballet outfits. I'll admit it was kind of humiliating, especially being in the same class as a bunch of little girls but if it got me back in Claire's good graces, I'd take it. Claire kept giggling as she noticed me while doing her instructions. I tried to laugh along but this girl in front of me kept shushing me.

Claire laughed when I told her the story as we were walking home.

"I thought she was gonna slap me." I remarked.

"Well this is me." Claire said as we stopped in front of a large house.

"Whoa…" I commented. "So why are you teaching ballet class? It doesn't look like you need a job."

"It puts off coming home a little longer." She replied.

"It can't be that bad." I said.

"My mom has never really appreciated the whole dance thing." She responded.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He died a few years ago." She explained.

"Oh…so did mine. Both of my parents actually." I remarked. I was on the verge of tears but I didn't want to cry in front of her. "I should go."

The next day, I was in the studio. Claire was talking to Simone so I decided to chat with Isaac a little.

"So what's up between you and Simone?" I asked. "Things always seem to get pretty heavy between the two of you."

"I don't know about that." Isaac replied.

Across the room, Simone and Claire were talking.

"So why are you with Adam?" Claire asked.

"Because he's really…romantic." Simone replied.

"More like cheesy." Claire said. "Who serenades with Bryan Adams?"

"Why isn't Claire using this?" I asked Isaac as I finished listening to a track.

"She's old school like super old school." He responded.

"You should let her listen." I replied. "Hey Claire come over here!"

The two of them began to walk over. "Don't you start." Claire warned Simone.

"All I'm saying are you two are getting along great." Simone remarked.

"She's my partner." Claire replied. Well she did still have a boyfriend so it was understandable.

"Isaac's got something with violins." I declared.

"Oh you finally are working with people who play instruments." Simone teased.

"Hey I can play I just prefer to play with myself." He replied. I couldn't help but laugh at his unintentional innuendo.

"He makes it too easy." Simone commented.

"No not that. I uh…"He babbled.

"Just save yourself the misery and play it." I instructed as he pushed played.

"I like it." Claire commented. "I really like it."

"So I was thinking during the part where we both spin, I could maybe go to the ground or something." I said as I demonstrated. "Never mind it's stupid."

"No I like it. Let's try it." She said as we attempted the dance. She stayed up and I went to the ground. After rehearsal, we both walked out. We didn't go as long because it was still light out.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Claire said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

She quickly turned around. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Have you ever been to Hampton?" I asked in surprise.

"No but I've been to a place near there." She replied. She gave a ride toward this place I had never seen.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. It looked like the docks. "Wait is this where kill me?"

"Very funny." She said as she took me up the stairs. "This is it."

"It's a little close to the water." I commented.

"Do you not like water?" Claire teased.

"Not really" I replied. That was when she took out her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. She opened and started to chase me a little.

"Claire this isn't funny." I replied. She had me backed to the edge.

"It's just water." Claire remarked as she walked closer. "It's not gonna hurt you."

"Claire put that away." I ordered.

She walked a little closer and that was when my instincts took over. I shot a blast of electricity her hand. She dropped the bottle and held her hand.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I said as I rushed to her. I then noticed that the burns on her hand were healing. "No way."

"Elle what was that?" Claire asked in surprise.

"I can create electricity." I muttered. "And apparently you can heal from any injury."

"Is that why you don't like water?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "The only time I really go near it is when I take showers. I check the weather every morning so it doesn't rain. You know how I told you my parents died a few years ago?"

"Yeah." She said.

"It was my fault." I replied. "You see I was 12 and on my period so I was already having a bad day. At night, the toaster wasn't working so I zapped it. Apparently I overloaded the circuit breaker and the next thing that I knew the whole house was in flames. I only had enough time to save my sister Molly because she had been downstairs at the time. Both of my parents died."

"Wow" Was all Claire could say. She didn't have to say much because she wrapped her arms around me. This time I couldn't help it. I was crying in front of her.

"Claire, do you mind if I ask how dad died?" I questioned.

"It was a car accident. I was there actually." She answered. "Some people might say my ability is a gift. I'll admit, not being able to get hurt in dancing accidents is helpful. But I had to watch my dad die in an accident that should have killed us both. A trailer made a bad turn and ran us off the road. We obviously one a settlement and got enough money to send me to MSA but it's not the same."

"Looks like we're both kind of broken." I commented. I looked her in the eyes, having absolutely no idea what she was thinking. There was no way that I could have seen what she did next happening. She pulled me close and leaned in closer to me. That was when she did it. She kissed me.

Okay so this chapter was a little shorter and the ending of was completely different from what happened in the movie. I just felt like this would be a good time for them to find out about each other's abilities. I still plan to use the next part of the movie. Don't forgot to review.


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like we're both kind of broken." I commented. I looked her in the eyes, having absolutely no idea what she was thinking. There was no way that I could have seen what she did next happening. She pulled me close and leaned in closer to me. That was when she did it. She kissed me.

I pulled away quickly.

"I can't do this, Claire." I replied. "I can't kiss you. You have a boyfriend and as much as I dislike him. I don't want you to break up with him for me?"

"Why not?" She asked.

"You don't know what you're getting into with me." I explained. "Can we just forget this happened and do what you came here to show me? So how did you find this place?"

"My dad was vice president of one of the shipping companies." She explained. "This is where I come up with all of my routines."

"I don't know how you do it." I responded. "How do you think of what two people are going to do? I couldn't do it."

"You've been doing." She pointed out.

"No I've been learning it." I argued. "Those are two different things."

"Well I've always imagined a big routine with multiple dancers." She explained.

She went as far to show me a modified routine and we ran through it a few times. It ended with me holding Claire close.

"I definitely think you should do it." I remarked.

"Where I am going to find the dancers?" She asked.

"You do go to a school that's loaded with dancers." I pointed out.

"All's that left are freshmen and sophomores." She replied. "None of them are good enough."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You didn't think I was good enough."

"Still not sure about that." She teased. I responded my sending a spark at her leg.

We frolicked a little before we headed home.

The next day, I said bye to Knox and Damon. Apparently they weren't too happy about me not being able to play ball with them.

As soon as I got to the school, I started to ask around, pretty everyone in tights if they had time to rehearse a routine. I had assembled a pretty nice group when Claire walked in.

"How many did you say you needed?" I asked.

So we called both Zach and Director Petrelli in to show them what we got. I knew that if he did heal, he would need to know it. Even though I hoped that he didn't because I kind of did want to know what it would feel like to dance on a stage in front of people.

Once we were done, Claire said. "And that's basically what we got."

"I'm impressed." Petrelli said. "I thought you original piece was very good but this is very risky and could pay off immensely. How did you think of it?"

"It was mostly Elle." Claire stated.

"No it was mainly you." I remarked.

"Okay so she gave me a little of her moves and I taught her ballet." Claire explained.

"She knows ballet?" Petrelli asked in surprise.

"She's actually pretty good." Claire beamed. "She could be a student here."

Okay I had never thought of that before.

"Well unfortunately our school year has already begun." Petrelli remarked. And there goes that idea.

At lunch the next day, Simone noticed Isaac who looked kind of angry.

"Isaac!" She called.

"I'm not in the mood now, Simone." Isaac replied as he kept walking.

Simone followed him down the stairs and asked. "What are you so upset about? I heard you guys got signed."

"Well you heard wrong." Isaac said.

"But everyone's saying that West got signed." Simone remarked in confusion.

"West got signed." Isaac clarified. "He signed without me."

"How could he do that?" Simone asked.

"Well according to him, the label thought he was the only talent and they wanted to sign him as a solo artist to work with other producers." Isaac explained. "I knew he had an ego but he could've at least sat down with me and told me like a man."

Claire heard the tail end of the conversation as Isaac walked away.

"I knew it." Claire remarked as she walked off to find West.

She rushed up the stairs to find West surrounded by girls.

"Is that why you went to New York last week?" Claire asked angrily. "You ditched Isaac?"

West pulled her into the studio. "Baby you haven't even heard my side of the story yet." He remarked. "This is what we talked about…about our dreams."

"We didn't talk about stepping on our friends to get them." Claire argued.

"If someone hands you your dream, you take it." West said. "You don't ask questions."

"I would." Claire countered.

"You think you would but if you were in the same position, would you have walked away?" West asked.

"I don't know." Claire answered. "But I'm walking away now."

Claire left the studio in a huff.

"You're breaking up with me?" West asked.

"Yup." Claire replied.

"This isn't about me or Isaac or anything." West remarked. "It's about Elle."

"It's about me." Claire responded.

"Just remember that bitch is going nowhere fast." West said before Claire was out of range.

Meanwhile, I knocked on Director Petrelli's door. She was messing with a file cabinet.

"Miss…Director Petrelli." I corrected.

"What can I do for you, Elle?" She asked.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." I stuttered. "It's probably stupid."

"Then perhaps it can wait." She remarked.

"Okay you know how I've been dancing with Claire?" I asked.

"Yes…" She replied.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I would like to come here...finish out my school year here." I said.

"You want to apply?" She asked.

"Yeah…people transfer, right?" I questioned.

"It's not that you don't have talent, Elle. Lots of people have talent." She explained. "But it takes so much more than that. The students of this school go through hell every day but that's how it is in the real world. The only ones who succeed are the ones who want to fight for it."

"I can do that." I declared.

"I'm not sure that you can." She rebutted. "You've already quit once."

"I'm not going to do that again." I said. "Tell me what I have to do."

"I can't. You have to show me that you want it…really want it." She explained. "You do that and then we can talk. Now if you excuse I have a 3:00."

On Saturday, I was at this club with Isaac. Simone's boyfriend Adam was singing and she was singing backup.

"Will snap out of it?" I asked. "The way I look at it West did you a favor. You're a great producer and I'm sure that you'll be able to find someone somewhere who will appreciate your work."

"It's not just that now I have to watch this Adam guy?" He commented.

"Were you looking at him?" I asked "I thought we came for him. I guess you can say he's hot. I thought I was gay."

"Shut up." He instructed.

Once he was done singing, Isaac replied. "Let's get out of here."

Before we had a chance to go 3 feet, Simone appeared with Adam.

"Hey guys." Simone greeted. "This is Adam."

"I'm Elle." I said as I shook his hand "This is Isaac."

"Isaac…you're the guy that Simone goes to school with…the producer." Adam replied with his British accent. 'I've got a set if you want to play something. That is if it's okay with you."

"Whoa he's not my boyfriend." I refuted.

"I don't have my set." Isaac lied.

"It's in his bag." I coughed. He stared at me.

"Well come on up." Adam instructed as he went back to the stage and Simone followed.

"He seems cool." I remarked.

"It's all part of his game." Isaac said.

As soon as Isaac went up, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was about to shock them but then I noticed it was Claire.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Isaac needed a wingman." I remarked. 'And apparently he has no male friends. I didn't think you were coming after everything."

"That's exactly why I came." She explained. "What's Isaac doing up there?"

"Trying to be the bigger man or something." I replied.

Simone took the mike. She began to belt out.

"I didn't know she could sing like that." I remarked in shock.

"In her words she majors in dance because she already knows how to sing." Claire explained. "So are you gonna ask me to dance?"

"I didn't know you could dance without tights." I stated.

"You haven't seen anything." She responded.

Suddenly everyone started to do a dance that I had never seen before.

Simone asked guys and girls to separate but I went over with the guys because I think everyone realized I was with Claire. I think we may have made it obvious.

Anyway the girls danced first. Claire was essentially leading them. I don't think this was the type of group dance she planned. When the guys turn came up, I elected myself leader and I don't think anyone objected because no one of them were half as good as I was.

After the dancing was over, Claire, Simone, Isaac and I were walking backstage.

"We should head out for a walk." Claire remarked. I followed her and Isaac was about to but Simone pulled him back.

"Let them go." She instructed.

"So you're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Isaac asked.

"Say what?" Simone asked.

"Adam was pretty good." He stated. 'And he seems like a pretty good guy."

That was before Isaac noticed Adam flirting with one of the other backup singers.

"What?" Simone asked as she looked back. She looked crushed.

"Simone…" Isaac started.

"I've gotta go." She interrupted as she rushed off.

Outside, I was walking with Claire on the dock.

"By the water, typical you'd take me here.' I commented.

"Well unless you fall in, it's not gonna hurt you." Claire pointed out.

"So is that place always like that?" I asked.

"Yes but tonight Simone and Isaac took it to the next level." Claire replied.

"You guys all know what you want." I remarked.

"Well what do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"You have to want to something." She stated.

"Well in my life it's good not to want much." I explained. "That way I don't get my hopes up if I lose it or it doesn't happen."

"Well you want to get into MSA, don't you?" She questioned.

"There are plenty of things that I want now that I didn't want before." I remarked. Our faces were getting closer. "And sometimes I actually think that I can have them."

With that I closed the gap between our lips.

So this is the chapter where they get together for real. Now West is gone and everything seems to going right. What could possibly go wrong? Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

I was woken up on Sunday morning by Molly walking in my room. I had been sleeping in my bra and a pair of pants.

"Please don't kick me out. I brought you orange juice." She said.

I took the glass and let her sit down.

"Thanks.' I remarked as I took a sip.

"Hank and Lisa went out. You're babysitting." She announced.

"Okay." I replied.

"Why are you so tired lately?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when we get out there." I responded. "Can you get me a shirt?"

We went outside and decided to play a little wall ball while Micah was drawing.

"Dancing?" Molly asked incredulously "You can't dance."

"You can't dance." I argued as I threw the ball. "You've never seen me dance."

"Okay then dance." She ordered.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Just do whatever." She instructed.

I did so moves while bouncing the ball around and passed it to her.

"Okay that was pretty good" She said as she threw the ball. Then behind my back, she decided to do some moves of her own.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Just throw the ball." She replied.

"I'm throwing anything until you show me what that was." I remarked, holding the ball tightly.

So my half-sister could apparently dance as well. I decided to put her to the test by making up a routine and she was able to do it. We eventually brought Micah into the action and I started to spin him around.

Over the next week, Claire and I started to do everything. Our rehearsals were starting to get a lot stressful and a lot more fun. We would take walks the park, I went to her ballet class again but this time I didn't participate. The same girl that was hassling me the first time was giving me the stink eye and sticking her tongue out at me which I couldn't help but laugh at.

Eventually she let me into her house. She took out some old photos. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up I was cute." She replied. "I don't see you showing any old photos."

"That's because all of mine were destroyed in the fire.' I remarked. "But those pigtails are just hilarious."

"That was when my dad was an assistant coach on a football team." She responded.

"So you were a cheerleader?" I guessed as I laughed some more. She decided to shut me up by kissing me.

"So we should talk to Director Petrelli about using the Showcase as your audition." Claire remarked.

"Do you think she would go for that?" I asked

"It's all about fighting for what you want, right?" She said before kissing me again.

We were soon interrupted by a loud grunt.

We turned around to see Mrs. Bennet standing there.

"Mom, I didn't know you were home." Claire responded quickly. "This is Elle, My rehearsal partner."

The woman glared at meet.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Bennet." I greeted. "You have a lovely home."

"Yes we seem to like it." Mrs. Bennet said.

"I should probably get going." I remarked. "Thanks for showing me the pictures."

The next day, I began to help everyone get warmed while Claire was running a little late. I was wearing actually wearing a skirt because Claire convinced me that it wouldn't hurt to look nice Simone went over to talk to Isaac.

"Hey Isaac…about the other night…you didn't tell anyone did you?" She asked.

"No." Isaac replied.

"Cause you know…it's just musicians." Simone remarked.

"You've got nothing to explain to me." Isaac responded.

"Why are you getting like this with me?" Simone questioned.

"It's just if you want to be with a guy who doesn't appreciate what a good thing he's got, that's fine with me." Isaac explained. "I just though that you would be smart enough to know that you deserve better. Excuse me."

Isaac walked away.

As he walked out, Knox walked in and saw what was going on.

"Wait hold on, this is why is what you've been doing?" He asked before he walked out. I was quick to follow him.

"Knox wait." I said to him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. "Was that river dancing, are you getting down with your Irish roots? And what are you wearing, you look like…"

"A girl." I interrupted. "Well I am. And it's part of my community service."

"Dancing is part of your community service?" Knox asked. "I'm not stupid. You were supposed to meet me at the courts two hours ago and I find this. You hanging out with a bunch of rich kids."

"They're not all rich." I pointed out. "And it's not like that."

"Well then tell me, Elle." He ordered as he punched the dumpster and left a dent in it. "We haven't hung out in a few weeks."

"Alright there's this girl." I replied. "She asked me to be her partner for this big showcase. That's all."

"A girl?" He repeated. "So you're letting a girl stand between our friendship? That's a relief Elle."

He drove off angrily.

I walked back into the room and saw Zach was standing and talking to Claire.

"Wait are you back?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better." Zach replied. 'Thanks for filling in for me."

"Zach, could you give us a second?" Claire asked. Zach went over to the where the group was sitting. Claire took me out behind the pillars.

"I didn't expect him to come back." Claire stated. "He hasn't even been here."

"So, he's back? Where does that leave me?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Listen you don't have to say anything." I remarked as I turned around. "I can't believe that I bought into all of this stuff?"

"What stuff Zach's a student here, he's a senior." She responded.

"You're just like West." I stated. "You use them until you don't need them anymore."

"It's not like that." Claire argued. "It's not even the same situation."

"How is it?" I yelled. "Having I just been filled in for him?"

"Just give me a chance to figure everything out." Claire said.

"I'll decide for you." I replied. "I'm out."

I began to walk away. Claire chased after a little.

"Elle, wait." She begged but I didn't turn around. This is why I don't like relationships. There is too much drama.

I took the bus home. I tried to make up with Knox but he wouldn't have any of it. I guess he needed time. I just went to school and did stuff that matter that much. Molly answered a call from Claire but I told her to tell her that I wasn't there.

Back at MSA, Zach was having a hard time learning the routine. When he was practicing alone with Claire, his footing came out from under him.

"Zach, are you okay?" Claire asked. "Try walking on it."

"I can't do this, Claire." Zach stated. "You and I both know that I'm not good enough to pull this routine off. Besides, you and I came up with this routine together. It wouldn't feel right for me to do it."

At home, Claire handed her completed college applications to her mother. She didn't say anything and headed back upstairs.

The next day, Damon and Knox were playing basketball. Knox's shot was seriously off. The ball rolled away and I walked into the pick it up.

"Hey Blondie, where you been?" Damon asked

"A little of everywhere." I commented.

"Just give my ball back." Knox ordered.

"Not until you talk to me." I remarked, holding to the ball.

"So what happened with that girl?" Knox asked.

"It didn't work out." I replied. I kind of wish that it did, but not at the expense of losing my best friend who was also like a brother.

"You expect to me to believe that?" He asked. "Haven't you heard that someone that turns their back on their best friend…"

"Deserves a second chance." I interrupted.

"Alright, party at Jesse's tomorrow." I hugged him, not caring how girly I looked. Damon stole the ball but due to his complete lack of game, it was easy to take it back and pass it to Knox for a shot. I was happy that we were getting along again.

At Claire's house, she walked into her doorway and was surprised to see her mom looking over some of the old pictures of me dancing.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked

"Did you know you dance before you could walk?" Mrs. Bennet asked. "I remember the look on your face when your father and I took you to your first dance class."

"You do?" Claire said as she took a seat on her bed next to her mom.

"I guess I forgot how good dancing makes you feel." Her mother stated. "I'm so excited that I'm going to see how dance in your showcase."

Claire frowned. "Mom, I don't even have a partner. Elle backed out when Zach came back and Zach backed out because it was too hard for him."

"You don't need a partner." Mrs. Bennet assured. "You've been doing this by yourself for a while. You're going to do great."

The following night, I was sitting in the hotel room, waiting for Mrs. Washington to leave.

"So what do you planned tonight?" Knox's mother asked.

"We were going to go to Jesse's to watch some movies." Knox lied.

'I know all about your movies." She remarked before looking at Damon. "You are not going."

"But Mom." Damon whined.

She looked back over at us. "Make sure that he stays here."

"Okay Mrs. Washington." I agreed as she walked out the door.

"We'll make sure to tuck you in." Knox teased.

So Knox and I headed to the party. The dancing seemed a little foreign to me because I haven't really seen it in a while. I was kind of surprised when Isaac walked in.

"Hey Isaac." I said as I walked over to him. "How it's going?"

"It's been good. I've been good. Claire's been good." He replied. "But Zach ended up quitting on her."

"Wait Zach quit?" I asked.

"Yeah he got hurt." Isaac explained. "Can't dance."

"Whatever." I said.

"Yeah whatever." He repeated. "You know you've been moping just as much as she has."

"Wait she's been moping?" I asked.

"Yeah." Isaac said.

"Come on there's someone I want you to meet." I responded as I introduced him to Knox and Jesse.

Elsewhere, Claire was at the school trying to think of a new routine. Damon was at the hotel, playing Playstation. He looked at his watch and grabbed his coat. He headed to the party.

Back at the party, a bunch of us were sitting down, talking.

"So I told this girl that I go to the school of the arts." Isaac finished.

"Wait hold up, you got to MSA?" Knox asked and Isaac nodded. "That's how you know each other? Man you don't really look the art school type?"

"And what's an art school type look like?" Jesse remarked. "Kanye, Tupac, Miles Davis. They all went to Arts School."

"I didn't know that." Knox replied.

"Well then shut up." Jesse commanded.

"Yo Playas." We heard Damon shout. What the hell was he doing here?

Knox and I immediately got up.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Knox asked angrily.

"I'm here to party." Damon replied.

"Didn't you hear Mom?" He questioned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "You know what, here's some money for a cab. Go home, Damon."

Damon began walking home. He noticed that Damon had pulled up to the convenience store. His friend also got out and Damon hopped into the car and began to drive.

At the party Isaac began to play something and at the school Claire began to work on her solo routine. Everything was starting to come together until a guy came to get Knox at the party.

"What's he doing?" Knox asked. "That boy don't listen."

We noticed him pull up.

"That's D.L.'s car." I pointed out. That was very bad.

"Damon, get out of that car!" Knox shouted.

Damon got out of the car and immediately after he did, D.L.'s crew drove by. The next thing we heard was the sound of bullets and Damon was lying lifelessly in the street.

So there was lots of drama in this chapter. The photos could be seen as those of Hayden from Remember the Titans. The next chapter will be the last. I would also like to say that yes Damon is dead. Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

At the party Isaac began to play something and at the school Claire began to work on her solo routine. Everything was starting to come together until a guy came to get Knox at the party.

"What's he doing?" Knox asked. "That boy don't listen."

We noticed him pull up.

"That's D.L.'s car." I pointed out.

"Damon, get out of that car!" Knox shouted.

Damon got out of the car and immediately after he did, D.L.'s crew drove by. The next thing we heard was the sound of bullets and Damon was lying lifelessly in the street.

Knox and I both ran out to the street and Knox tried to shake Damon awake. I told somebody to call 911. I wasn't sure if it was going to do any good. Damon didn't awaken and both Knox and I started to cry. Damon was like a brother to me and now he was gone.

The funeral was a few days later. Several people who had been at the party were in attendance, including Jesse. Mrs. Washington was crying while both Knox and I held her. It was heartbreaking to know that we both let her down.

The day after the funeral, Knox was playing dribbling a ball on the court where we used to play. It was also the day of the showcase at MSA. I walked up to him.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked.

"I don't know." He stated.

"How's your mom?" I asked.

"She spoke to me for the first time today." He replied.

"You know they got D.L." I remarked.

"Yeah but that doesn't bring Damon back." He responded.

"It's not your fault." I added.

"That doesn't bring Damon either!" Knox shouted as he threw the ball away. "Don't you see? We've been messing up long before Damon…We were both bad examples for him. Stealing cars, partying, breaking and entering. That was all just a load of bull."

"We're doing that best that we can." I replied.

"Do you really believe that?" He questioned. "Do you really think this is the best that we can do?"

"No." I answered.

"I want to be better. You were right about me playing basketball. Maybe I could do that." Knox responded. "I want to better for my mom…for Damon."

"For Damon." I agreed before I pulled him into a hug. The affection was definitely there. If people didn't know better they might think that we were boyfriend and girlfriend but we were too much like family to be that. "Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Come somewhere with me." I requested.

Back at the school, everyone was preparing for the showcase. Isaac and Simone were backstage, each getting ready.

"Hey Isaac." She said. "Have you talked to Elle lately?"

"No." He replied. "How's Claire?"

"She's good." Simone said before she pressed her lips against Isaac's.

"Simone, what was that?" Isaac asked.

"It was just my way of thanking you." She remarked.

"Hey guys." Claire said as she appeared.

"So are you really okay doing this by yourself?" Simone asked.

"Yeah I've got a great routine planned." Claire remarked.

Outside, Director Petrelli gave her spiel that welcomed everyone. This was around the same time that Knox and I arrived.

"Thanks." I said as I got out of the car.

"Will you just go?" He asked.

I ran into the building. When I first entered, my plan was just to watch the show but then I realized that watching it wouldn't be enough. I ran the other way which would take me to the backstage area. I had to at least talk to Claire.

I rushed backstage. Everyone was getting ready to perform the final act.

"Claire." I called to her.

"Elle, what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"I came…" I started before being shushed by Director Petrelli. I then whispered. "I came to apologize. I'm sorry that I walked out on you."

"It doesn't matter now." Claire remarked. "I'm doing the showcase on my own."

"Elle, I don't think you realize how important this is." Petrelli remarked. I kind of wished that she would quit making the wrong assumptions about me.

"I do understand." I replied. "You told that if I want something then I have to fight for it. Well this is me fighting for it. Claire, I just want your performance to go the way that you envisioned it."

"I can't." Claire responded it. "It's too late."

I nodded, wishing that I had come back sooner. "Alright then I wish you good luck." I stated as I turned to leave. I walked very slowly because I was hoping that Claire would change her name. Needless to say, I was relieved when I heard her call my name. I turned around to look at her.

"Do you still remember the steps?" She asked.

"I couldn't forget them if I wanted to." I remarked with a smile.

"Alright everybody, we're back to the old routine…with Elle." Claire announced as everyone cheered. I knew that I had to rush to get through wardrobe. The outfit that we decided was a silver dress that contrasted with Claire's gold one. I was going to wear a pair of cargo pants over them.

While I was getting ready, Knox found his seat in the auditorium. It was kind of funny. We both returned to the scene of the crime. I had a feeling that Damon was there too.

The curtains opened and Isaac began to play and conduct the music. A few girls began to dance. This led to the part Claire came in. She began to move as the lights move over to where I was. I did a back flip and landed on my feet. I then began to move with her. We were starting with more a hip-hop thing with really touching. But we were definitely moving in sync. Being part of it, I really couldn't tell what the audience was experiencing but I imagine that it had to feel magical.

Several people surrounded me as I ducked under and Claire began to do a brief solo. In reality all this was a diversion so I could take my pants off. Once I was through, the crowd dispersed and I emerged. I moved in closer to Claire and lifted her. This part definitely had to be mystifying. Here we were dancing together ballet style. I was holding her tightly because even though she couldn't be hurt, I didn't want to ruin the routine by dropping her. I wasn't making it clear that I was the "male" lead. I fully spun her around and then pulled her close as the music ended. The audience erupted in applause. I had to say that it. The lights came on and we all did a group bow before Claire and I stepped forward to do a bow of our own.

After the show, everyone went backstage. I knew that other people would want to talk to Claire because she was the star of the show and she had a lot more people there for her. In addition to her mom, there were also reps from all of the big dance companies and some reporters.

Knox found me backstage.

"That was all pretty good." He commented. "Not to mention that you look amazing."

"I told you I'm a girl." I replied. "And you've seen me dance before so you shouldn't be so surprised."

"I aint never seen you dance like that." He remarked. "Especially while wearing a dress."

I sent a small spark his way while no one was looking.

"So is that her?" He asked, looking towards Claire.

"That's her." I confirmed. "She really is something. I never really believed in relationships but I think that I can make this work."

At that moment, Director Petrelli walked backstage with a woman that I assumed was one of the reps.

"And this is Claire Bennet." Petrelli introduced.

"Your dance was quite possibly the most original I had ever seen. And it was incredible. Did you really choreograph it yourself?" The other woman said.

"Yes I did and thank you so much." Claire answered.

"I'd like to sit with you and talk to you about possibly joining our company after graduation." She added.

"I can't wait." Claire beamed in total joy. Her smile was definitely infectious and I couldn't help but smile.

"She's everything you said she would be." The rep said to Petrelli. "Who's the other lead?"

The two of them began to walk my way.

"This is Elle Bishop." Petrelli answered. "She's a transfer."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't forget to send me your transcripts." Petrelli whispered.

"Yes ma'am.' I replied.

"You were great out there." The rep complimented before she walked away.

"We'll see you on Monday." Petrelli told me as she left as well.

"See you on Monday." Knox mocked in a falsetto. He returned to his normal voice and said. "Well I'm gonna let you do your thing and I'll meet you out at the car."

After Knox left, I walked out towards Claire.

"You know what that means, don't you?" She asked.

"What?" I countered.

"You're gonna need some new tights." She replied.

"Done." I said as I pulled her into a kiss.

So you have reached the conclusion of the story. I decided to modify the dance sequence a little. It's basically the reverse of what it is in the movie. Everything ended happily with Elle becoming a student and getting back with Claire. It's funny that the money spent on repairs covered her own scholarship to the school. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
